Winterhold
Winterhold is a Libertarian Republic that encourages citizens to blaze their own path to wealth and status. Once providing the means to do so (farms, mines, etc), the leadership of Winterhold allows their citizens to work as hard or as little as they like to become as successful or unsuccessful as they please. However, bringing the nation as a whole down (via constant death or warmongering) will result in being exiled and possibly attacked on sight if the crimes are serious enough. Politics Winterhold supports open trade with all other kingdoms that do the same. They do not, however, accept alliances often out of self-preservation. They will fiercely defend their land, their homes, and their people. If a citizen from another kingdom (or nomad) is seen on Winterhold land without welcome they will be asked to leave. If the trespasser refuses, Winterhold will act. They are currently working towards many different products available to trade with other nations. Needs of Citizens Winterhold is looking for hard working citizens to come and live amongst us. If the nation in general needs work or needs supplies, their citizens will be asked to help. This will not be an order, but we encourage out people to lend a helping hand for the greater good. The Winterhold government will help you, we only ask you help when needed as well. Winterhold is lead by TyrOfWar. Constitution On this day, the 28th of March, year 2014, let it be that the Consitution of Winterhold was written. To all who shall see these presents, greetings. In order to form a more prosperous and peaceful nation and encourage freedom for man, the kingdom of Winterhold was founded and shall forever remain. This Constitution was ratified by it's four founding members: -TyrOfWar -nude_dragon -Frozenfox96 -ButtOut Chapter 1 Economy Article One: Winterhold shall be open to trade with all allied, neutral, and truced nations. We encourage our citizens to as well, but allow them to refuse to trade at their discretion. Article Two: Citizens of Winterhold are able to work in whatever profession they desire, produce whatever they desire, and trade whatever of their own possession that they desire. They hold absolute trade rights to their property, and their property only. Article Three: The government of Winterhold will work to enable citizens with the ability to produce for themselves. The government will maintain things including, but not limited to: mines, farms, livestock, tree farms, etc. Chapter 2 Laws Article One: Laws will govern the conduct of the nation. All citizens, from the most junior member to the most senior leader, are expected to uphold and follow these laws. Laws may be added to this Constitution as the need arises, and all members of Winterhold have their fair vote. Article Two: The initial laws for the nation of Winterhold are as follows: -No theft from faction Government or fellow Citizens. -No attacking or harming fellow Citizens or Leadership. -No damage to the nation of Winterhold, both of terrain or architecture. -Treason is not tolerated. Article Three: In the event a citizen on Winterhold is believe to have broken our laws, they will be put on trial. The trial will occur at the Winterhold Common House, which will double as a court house. All witnesses must be present for the trial to go underway, and the leader of Winterhold must be present to make his verdict. If the leader of Winterhold is on trial, or there is bias from the leader, remaining faction members will form a council of 5 and stand as a jury to the proceedings. Article Four: In the event a citizen is found guilty of the crimes they are accused, the leader of Winterhold will determine the punishment. Punishments include, but are not limited to: -Paid Reparations (to Nation, represented by Government, or to another citizen) -Labor (must retrieve X amount of a resource) -Exile, with friendly terms (Exiled, but can still trade and interact with members) -Exile, killed on sight by any faction member. Chapter 3 Sovereignty Article One: Winterhold welcomes visitors and traders from the outside lands, but only with prior notification of their presence upon our lands. If a trespasser is discovered, they will be asked once, and only once, to leave our realm until given permission to enter. If they fail to comply, Winterhold reserves the right to kill the trespasser. Article Two: If a faction claims land within 100m of Winterhold without prior notification and permission, Winterhold will consider it an act of aggression upon the nation and will declare war unless the land is unclaimed and the situation settled between leaders. Article Three: If a citizen of Winterhold is attacked on Winterhold land by a citizen of another nation, without provocation, it will be considered an act of war on that nation's behalf. Article Four: If multiple members are seen amassing on Winterhold land without permission it will be seen as a plan to aggress Winterhold, and they will be met with force. Chapter 4 War Article One: Winterhold reserves the right of any free men, and will defend their land, their property, and their citizenry from aggression of another nation. If it is discovered that Winterhold was attacked on the orders of another government, war will be declared. Article Two: If another nation declares war upon Winterhold, we will see the declaration and wage war upon them the same. Article Three: In the event of war, the leader of Winterhold will appoint a Secretary of Warfare. This is a position open to any citizen of the leader;s choosing, including himself. Chapter 5 Impeachment Article One: In the event a leader of Winterhold can not fulfill his duties as leader, a vote of the people may be called. Requirements for an impeachment vote: -10 must vote -Must be over 50% for impeachment -Both Leader and impeachment council (Those who call for the impeachment) must see voting -Once impeached, an election for new leader must immediately occur. Chapter 6 Membership & Alliances Article One: Membership for a potential citizen will depend on two things: -Approval of Leader. -Approval of majority of citizens. Article Two: Potential citizens will remain at recruit rank until approves by mentioned parties. Once meeting the approval requirements, citizens are promoted to Member rank. Article Three: In order for alliances to occur, the alliance will have to carry reason of benefit for Winterhold. Reason of benefit, in this case, is defined as following: "The potential to benefit the nation of Winterhold in a way much greater than if no alliance were made". They must also be approved by: -Both nations' Leaders. -Majority vote of Winterhold citizens. Article Four: Any citizen may suggest an alliance, but they must first be prepared to state a reasonable case for it, else they waste faction time. Chapter 7 Constitution Editing Article One: Chapters and articles may be added, and existing ones edited (including addition of laws) upon a majority vote of Winterhold citizens. The changes must be approved before being publicly published.